


Acceptance

by HyperKid



Series: Trans Caleb AU [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Asexual Caduceus Clay, Dom Caduceus Clay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Is it pegging if you magic on the dick?, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgy time, Other, PWP, Restraints, The Mighty Nein Are Needy Bottoms, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, acceptance and naked bonding, alter self is for dicks, desperately searching for some tops, domme Yasha, everything’s going everywhere, fight me, foreshadowing some polymorph?, found naked family?, guess who’s got higher level spells, humans make good bondage implements, look magic isn’t so we can all have boring dicks okay, mild Dom/Sub, sub Literally Everyone Else, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caduceus has noticed that both Caleb and Jester like an audience. One night he decides to see what the other members of their little polycule will think about being that audience. They think “yes please”, Nott thinks “nope nope nope I’m going on watch with the cat”.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I genuinely have no excuse for this, but I do have a reason!  
> Mollymauk: This is going to be good. What is it?  
> HK: I wanted to.  
> Mollymauk: What better reason could there be?  
> HK: Exactly! And SOOOOOOMEONE pointed out that there’s not enough poly in my polynein by way of a list summary. How about now, friendo?  
> Mollymauk: I’m genuinely not sure how much more you could fit.  
> HK: Together we’ll find a way. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Lots of explicit fucking! And swearing, and dirty talk. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing even remotely resembling the rights to Critical Role
> 
> Note - Caleb is a trans man and I am using male coded words for his genitals, cuz that’s how we roll in the Shire.

They're settling in for the night when Jester comments, dumping a handful of wood beside the fire. 

 

“Caleb, you’re scratching your arms again.” She brushes short blue hair off her face, a worried little frown on her lips. Caleb glances down to find that yes, he’s digging his nails into his arm, red lines criss crossing the skin. He forces himself to stop, shaking his head. 

 

“Sorry. I was not... it itches,” he finishes lamely, unsure how to put it into words. His awareness of the scars is always there, a permanent little buzz in the back of his brain like which way is north, or knowing the time. Without the bandages as a shield, his skin is suffering a little. 

 

Without asking, Jester takes one of his arms and turns it over gently in her hands. Cool fingers soothe the burning below the skin a little and he relaxes into her touch. She must notice because a small smile curls her lips up and she keeps gently petting him, fingers tracing soft patterns over his skin. 

 

“They’ve healed up well,” she says simply, pressing a soft kiss to one on the inside of his wrist, “we can make you a salve to stop the itching.” 

 

Caduceus is watching from the other side of the fire, and he glances up to nod as Caleb’s eyes seek him out. 

 

“I know a few that might help,” he agrees easily with that faint smile Caleb loves so much. It’s so easy to relax now, Jester’s touch dancing along his skin, the comforting warmth of Fjord on his other side. It’s almost frightening. 

 

For once, Caleb tells his panicking instincts to fuck off. He’s earned this, earned a little peace. And it helps to remind himself that they all so clearly want this. Jester always wants to touch, even more than the touch-starved wizard, and he knows it comforts her. 

 

Letting it be about her comfort, about his warmth reassuring Fjord that they’re all still here, it helps. 

 

When her fingers start wandering a little further up his arms, her tail creeping up the inside of his thigh, Caleb is about to tell her to stop. To think about finding some private space away from the group. But something makes him look up. 

 

Caduceus is watching them, a strangely speculative smile on his lips. Caleb’s throat goes dry with anticipation and he’s about to invite the firbolg to join them when he speaks. 

 

“Miss Nott, I wonder if you’d mind giving us a little... time.” 

 

Nott glances up, a little surprised, then follows Caduceus’ gaze up to Jester and Caleb. She makes a face, but grumbles and rises to leave the bubble. 

 

“I guess I’m on first watch. Make sure you keep this opaque, I don’t want to see anything I’ll regret.” The latter is a firm instruction and it turns Caleb cherry red to the tips of his ears. Beside him, Fjord makes a low sound of interest and tries to disguise it in a chuckle. 

 

Beau is beginning to look a little wary, looking from Jester to Yasha, back to Caleb, up to Fjord and around to Caduceus. 

 

“Should I...” she begins, only to be cut off by the firbolg. 

 

“I think it would be interesting to make it a group experience. If you wouldn’t mind, Miss Beau? There’s some things I’ve been wondering about.” 

 

Jester is practically vibrating beside Caleb now, clasping at his arm excitedly. 

 

“Oh yes! Please Beau!” At her request the monk’s vaguely poleaxed expression melts into an almost sappily adoring smile, and she glances quickly over to Yasha again. 

 

“I guess it can’t hurt for a bit?” She says slowly, waiting for a reaction from the barbarian woman. There’s a moment of surprise when Yasha sends Caduceus a distinctly speculative smile. 

 

“It depends what you’ve been wondering,” she says quietly, her soft voice rounded with amusement. 

 

“And soundproof!” Nott yells from outside the bubble, and Caleb groans and tries to bury his face in his hands. Tries, because one of them is in Jester’s purview and clearly isn’t coming back any time soon. He’s pretty sure she’s got his hand about an inch from her breast as an unsubtle hint. 

 

Caduceus doesn’t seem bothered about it, like he’s unbothered with anything else. Like Jester is always unbothered. Maybe there’s something to be said for naiveté. 

 

“I have been wondering what it might be like to have an audience. Jester and Caleb both seem to like me watching.” 

 

Jester wriggles again, all delighted energy as she lays one cool blue arm along Caleb’s, their fingers entwining. 

 

“I do,” she confirms happily over the sound of Caleb’s groaning. Her tail is already getting to work on the lacings in his trousers and he doesn’t exactly want to stop her, but he’d rather they not see just how much he likes being watched yet. 

 

“Could you not talk about it like that?” He rasps, using his free hand to pull Jester’s legs across his lap. Fjord gives him a curious look, but Caleb fixes his gaze on Caduceus and ignores him. The firbolg cocks his head to one side, curious. 

 

“I suppose I could. How would you like me to talk about it?” 

 

And Caleb just doesn’t have the words. Jester slides to sit in his lap, giggling as her weight shifts to press into him, her heat adding to the growing warmth in his core. In deference to his request though, she leans in until her lips brush his ear to whisper, 

 

“You’re not usually so excited before we even start. You really wanna have them watch me take you, huh?” She rocks gently in his lap, one arm around his shoulders now for balance. Caleb groans again, burying his face in her hair. She takes it as encouragement. “Who do you want to watch you more? How long do you think Fjord will last before he has to touch? I bet Yasha will enjoy watching me suck your cock, she always says I’m pretty on my knees.” 

 

“Mr Fjord, could you retrieve Caleb for us?” Caduceus asks lightly, like it’s nothing more than a dinner request. Like hearing his name without the honorific doesn’t send a warning tingle up Caleb’s spine. Fjord looks confused for a moment, then he twigs to what Caduceus wants and twists a hand through Caleb’s hair, yanking his head back. A whimper drags itself from Caleb’s throat and he grips Jester’s hand like a lifeline. 

 

Caduceus smiles at the three of them in satisfaction. 

 

“I asked you a question, Caleb. I want you to be comfortable. How would you like me to talk about what we’re doing tonight?” 

 

And the only honest answer is “exactly like you have, but where Nott can’t hear you”, and Caleb can’t say that in case her name catches her attention. He squirms under the gaze of the group, uncomfortably aware that they can probably all tell something is turning him on. Hoping they think it’s just Jester. 

 

Jester saves him, perking up cheerfully with a new idea. 

 

“Oh! If Nott goes into the forest a bit, you can send a Message to tell her when it’s safe to come back! That way she can keep watch and not worry about what we’re doing.” 

 

All eyes turn to look through the bubble, searching for the small shape of their rogue. A small green hand waves from the shadows. 

 

“Sounds good to me! If I hear screaming I’m going to assume one of you is causing it and steal all your shit!” 

 

“Mine is staying in the bubble,” Beau hollers back, a grin sliding across her face. 

 

“Didn’t say I’d steal it tonight!” Nott calls, louder as she gets further away. For a few moments, only the regular noises of the night can be heard. Then Jester nuzzles her nose in against Caleb’s neck and nips at the skin. 

 

“Better?” 

 

The wizard can’t think of a way to thank her, just nods and squirms and tries to ignore the slick building between his thighs. He can feel their attention again, Fjord’s heat through his coat though the half orc hasn’t moved closer. Jester’s hands have crept under one layer of clothing, closer to skin, and Yasha’s watching them like she can see right through him. 

 

It makes him self conscious. 

 

It makes him fucking burn with want, seeking Caduceus’ gaze automatically. 

 

This was his idea; he should be taking control. And it’s so, so much easier when Caduceus takes control, because then it’s not about what Caleb wants. What Caleb is allowed to want gets in the way. 

 

He wants Jester to strip him bare, to have all his scars on display for these people who have peeked past the curtain and not run away. They don’t know it all yet, not even the half of it, but just that little bit coming out feels so fucking good. Like he’s something worth keeping around. Like they’re a family he can belong to. 

 

Caduceus is smiling as he watches them, shifting to get a better view. He’s not remotely shy about it, and it helps. He wants to watch. Caleb wants to give him something worth watching. 

 

It’s barely an effort to shrug the coat off his shoulders, and suddenly it’s real. They’re doing this. They’ve all seen each other naked a dozen times at various bath houses, but this time Jester’s in his lap and she wants to suck his cock and he’s never seen Yasha look so fucking thirsty. 

 

The intensity crackles through the air and for a moment everyone freezes. This is it, it seems to say. Last chance to back out and pretend nothing happened. 

 

Jester doesn’t even seem to notice, but then she’s fucked her way through the lot of them with a merry single-mindedness that Caleb envies. The moment of tension crumbles under her laugh as she knocks the coat away, clever fingers already pushing the harness from his shoulders. 

 

“If you wanted me to start here you only had to say,” she teases, pressing their foreheads together and letting a lingering kiss pass between them. Caleb leans into it, nails raking slowly down her back to make her arch and shiver. He wants so badly to be lost in her, to not think, or care, or worry about what will happen when he bares skin. 

 

Caduceus clears his throat and the pair freeze instantly, two sets of eyes seeking his. Fjord stifles a chuckle and freezes himself when the firbolg’s attention flicks briefly his way. Luckily for him, Caduceus has something in mind. 

 

“I think you should show them that spell we talked about, Caleb. I think Mr Fjord especially will be very interested.” His words are soft, barely more than a suggestion. No one is fooled. Caleb swallows slowly, mouth gone suddenly dry. 

 

He knows what spell Caduceus means. He’s not really tried it yet, despite thinking about it a thousand times. Alter Self glides smoothly to his fingertips and he practically feels Jester’s gasp as he swells against her. In a flash she’s out of his lap and on her knees before him, pushing his legs open eagerly and Caleb leans back into Fjord a little. 

 

Embarrassment and a smug satisfaction are churning his insides as Jester smoothly flicks the last of his laces open, exposing him to the group. He’s almost fully hard already, the head peeking from within the foreskin and _fuck_  the tiefling looks like she wants to swallow him whole. No doubt she could in a heartbeat, Caleb isn’t a vain man, he’s not bothered with length or girth to rival Fjord (or Caduceus, which he thinks might not be possible). No, he’s settled for a nice, average sized human cock, a neat patch of ginger curls almost entirely unchanged from his normal configuration, and a pair of balls he has to shift a little to accommodate. 

 

Jester is fucking vibrating between his knees but her hands pull back at once, reluctantly in that way they do when she knows she’s not been told to touch. They settle on his knees instead, massaging restlessly against his thighs. She manages to tear her eyes from his dick to look up to his face, excitement tugging her lips into a broad grin. 

 

“Oh, please say I can ride you, Caleb! Please, please, please!” There’s that excited little wriggle that she can never quite repress, then her gaze flicks further up and Caleb feels his attention drawn to Fjord. The half orc has gone very still all of a sudden, staring down into Caleb’s lap with a mixture of surprise and want. His voice is a low growl when it emerges, a hand curling around the wizard’s hip. 

 

“Say we both can,” he says just loudly enough for the others to hear, tugging Caleb back to rest a little more firmly against him. “I’d love to have you inside me.” 

 

Their reactions make him feel powerful, secure enough to glance around at the rest of the group. Yasha is looking distinctly speculative too, shifting in her seat but not quite moving towards him yet. Caduceus is smiling proudly at him and it sets a warm glow in Caleb’s chest. He’s done something right. Made them all happy. 

 

Beau is the hardest to look at, not sure what he’ll see in her eyes. He’s not quite expecting the thoughtful, calculating expression. 

 

“So, uh...” the monk seems a little surprised to meet his gaze too, and she has to pause to swallow. Caleb can’t help being surprised; he wouldn’t expect her to be interested, no matter what he’s packing. “Could you do that for me?” 

 

Ah. 

 

Not interested so much in what’s attached to his body, more in what he could do to hers. The curiosity makes sense, and Jester’s neck cracks with how fast she whips around. 

 

“I can!” She volunteers immediately, her grip tightening on Caleb’s thighs. Beau raises her hands quickly before Jester can reach for her holy symbol. 

 

“Not tonight! But like... some other time, yeah?” She shifts a little in place, giving Caleb a slightly sheepish grin. Like she’s sorry she stole his moment. 

 

Polymorph is going to become a common spell too, it seems. If tonight goes well. 

 

Jester gives Caduceus her very best puppy eyes, tail twisting through the air behind her, curling and uncurling with the effort of her restraint. The firbolg watches the tableau with fond amusement for a while, wondering how long she’ll last. Then he nods and his gaze shifts to Fjord. 

 

“Mr Fjord, Caleb might need a little... support, as Jester goes exploring.” 

 

Fjord’s hand moves immediately from Caleb’s hip up and across his chest, guiding the wizard slowly back to rest a little more weight against him. It’s sorely needed as Jester moves in at once, forgoing her hand to wrap her lips around the head and suck. Caleb’s eyes cross, a distant analytical part of his mind wondering when Fjord will lose his honorific too, since he’s clearly following Caduceus’ lead. 

 

Most of his mind is busy marvelling at the wet heat, guiding a hand into Jester’s hair, and rolling his hips up to press into her mouth. He wants more, more of her, and for once he can have it as she moans around him, leaning in until her nose brushes his pelvis. The vibration makes him buck again and his other hand grips Fjord’s thigh for support. The half orc makes a soft, hungry sound, his grip tightening momentarily on Caleb’s shoulder before sliding lower, seeking a nipple through layers of shirts. It’s all too much, so much, the sensations familiar yet different in indescribable ways. 

 

Caduceus watches with a fond, indulgent smile, shaking his head. 

 

“Always in a rush, Jester. We have an hour for you to explore him properly.” 

 

The tiefling whines but obeys the implicit command, sucking hard as she slowly inches her way back off Caleb’s shaft, her tongue curling around him in a lingering caress. Caleb almost wants to swear at Caduceus at the loss. But oh, he knows whatever happens will be worth the wait. 

 

To his surprise, Beau has shifted closer too, her gaze hungry as she watches Jester lap at his cock. Caleb can’t think clearly enough to form the question because of the aforementioned lapping. She’s just everywhere, little kitten licks interspersed with open mouthed kisses across his shaft. It’s all he can do to lean back into Fjord and moan, hips bucking. 

 

“Fuck... you’re so good at this, Jester,” he whimpers, gripping at her hair but not knowing if he wants to pull her in or hold her back. It doesn’t seem to matter, because she’s not speeding up. 

 

“Damn right she is.” 

 

The words aren’t unexpected, but the voice is, and all eyes but tiefling purple circle to Beau. The monk looks almost as surprised as the rest of them, but covers it with a glare. 

 

“What? She’s fucking good at sucking dick.” 

 

“I am,” Jester calls happily, nuzzling her cheek against Caleb’s shaft to tickle her tongue right across the base. Fjord has to hide his face in Caleb’s hair to stifle a snicker. Yasha doesn’t bother, safe in the knowledge that Beau won’t actually punch her. The monk seems to consider it for a moment though. 

 

Jester’s hands are everywhere, stroking up and over his thighs and down to play with his balls. She lets out a happy little sigh, breath cool against his cock, and Caleb whimpers again. She’s so good at driving him crazy with her tongue, taking such obvious delight in learning to do it all over again, noting every hitch in his breathing and going back to do whatever she did again. 

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” she murmurs, lips brushing against his skin, “just feel you fall apart under my touch.” Finally smooth fingers curl around the base of his shaft, and she runs her tongue slowly up from root to tip. “This is better,” she declares cheekily when she gets to the head. 

 

Caleb does his best to glare at her, but it’s so hard when she’s feeling playful. The fingers on her other hand have slipped closer, in under his balls and into his trousers. He knows what she’s searching for, his eyes closing lazily when one finger presses slowly into him. She makes a very pleased sound before swallowing his cock again. 

 

Fjord leans in closer, his lips brushing Caleb’s ear as he lets out a low growl. 

 

“What’s she found, Caleb? Any more surprises for me?” 

 

Caleb’s gaze flicks to their audience, to Caduceus. The firbolg is still watching, cool as a cucumber. It’s maddening. He can barely find his voice to pant an answer, twisting in place. 

 

“Nothing... nothing new. She is fingering me.” 

 

Fjord’s grip tightens for a moment and he groans, like it physically hurts him not to be fucking Caleb already. One of Caleb’s hands slides into his lap, and fuck the half orc is already rock hard, straining against the laces of his trousers. He draws in a breath as Caleb touches him, lets it out and buries his face in the side of the wizard’s neck. Sharp fangs graze his throat and cock at the same time and Caleb keens, bucking under their combined touch. 

 

His eyes dart back to Caduceus again, looking for permission, looking for instructions, needing more. Dimly he notes that Yasha has pulled Beau into her lap, though her hands are both still visible over the monk’s clothes. Only Caduceus isn’t part of the touching, but he looks perfectly content. Like this is everything he wanted. 

 

Catching Caleb’s eye, his smile widens and he waves a hand, all movement stilling at his low voice. 

 

“I think we’d all like a better look at what you’ve made, Caleb. Jester, why don’t you strip him down to explore properly?” 

 

Jester actually whines at the prospect, sliding off his cock with a reluctant pop, one hand curling around his shaft to stroke him lazily. 

 

“You taste really good, Caleb,” she confides in a teasing whisper, rising on her knees to nuzzle his cheek while her fingers get to work on his tunic, drawing back only enough to tug it off over his head and get to work on the buttons of his shirt beneath. 

 

Fjord joins in there, starting at the top while Jester starts at the bottom, opening him up for their eyes. It’s all Caleb can do to relax back into Fjord’s shoulder, want coursing through him while they undress him. At a gentle nudge from Jester he raises his hips, and his trousers are gone too and Fjord’s guiding him back to straddle his lap. 

 

Thick, half orc thighs spread a little, guiding his knees apart to let everyone get a good look at him. At the erect cock bobbing between his legs, balls hanging and half covering the weeping slit beneath. Normally he knows he’d want to hide, cover himself up, but without noticing he’s already flying. 

 

Being manhandled is the last straw and he can feel himself totally laid open, their pretty little toy to play with and admire. And they are admiring, Caduceus’ eyes tracking over his form in an intense, possessive stare that never misses anything. It makes his internal muscles clench and his hips twitch, wanting more. 

 

Yasha’s gaze is openly curious, still speculative even as her hands track absently across Beau’s chest and hips. The monk is leaning in closer, her head cocked to one side, apparently being consumed by her curiosity enough to even ignore Yasha. Her gaze snaps up for a moment, catches his eye, and her brown cheeks flush. 

 

“How does it feel?” She asks after a moment, unable to contain herself. There’s no question of lying to her, though he’s sure he won’t be able to answer as well as she’d like. His normally analytical mind is floating in a haze of submission. 

 

“Good,” he sighs, letting Fjord take more of his weight and feeling large hands squeeze around his thighs, “right.” 

 

Beau makes a thoughtful noise, leaning back into Yasha’s touch and angling her head for soft kisses up her neck. 

 

“Might be different for me,” she notes, and jumps a little when Yasha’s grip tightens for a moment in the same way Fjord’s does. It brings a grin to her lips as Yasha nuzzles at her jaw. 

 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it while you fuck me,” the aasimar orders, and Beau just about melts. A lazy smile of recognition curls Caleb’s lips as he watches her, well aware of how good that feels. 

 

Of course, he was never going to be the only one naked for long. About as soon as he’s in Fjord’s lap, Jester is on her feet, yanking off boots and belts with a gleeful urgency that almost has one in the fire. Yasha has to take a break from marking Beau to retrieve it, much to the monk’s displeasure. 

 

Fjord takes advantage of the uninterrupted time to begin marking Caleb, sucking and biting at his neck, fingers pinching at the smooth skin of his thighs. In about a minute (she definitely uses thaumaturgy to get her corset off, one day he’ll counterspell her to prove it) cool blue fingers have joined the green, raking red lines down his inner thighs. 

 

Caleb’s hips jerk up and he moans, back arching at the blooming warmth. Her giggle is almost demonic as she nuzzles at his hip, back on her knees before him. 

 

“You look so pretty, Caleb,” she sighs, cool breath gusting across his cock. 

 

“An’ you’re hogging the new toy,” Fjord grumbles, one hand gliding across his skin to fondle Caleb’s balls. Jester pauses and cocks her head, looking up at Fjord. 

 

“Did you want to play? You can’t reach him so good from up there.” Her gaze shifts to Caleb’s face and she grins, licking at Caleb’s shaft. “Do you want to let Fjord have a taste, Caleb?” 

 

One of her fingers is pressing at his hole again, sliding in easily with how wet he is. He clenches around her and moans, nodding quickly. 

 

“Ja... want to fuck your face, Fjord...” his head falls back just in time to watch Fjord’s pupils blow with lust, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. When he catches Caleb’s eyes on him he grins and does it again, slowly. 

 

“I’d really like that, Caleb,” he purrs, one large hand spreading across the human’s slender hip. It seems almost like they’ve both forgotten about Caduceus, but Caleb doubts he’d be able to. The firbolg’s attention is like a warm light on his skin, his guiding light in the heady fog of subspace. 

 

“We may need to move a little,” the grave cleric declares, snapping all attention back to him. All movement stills, and Caleb notices dimly that Yasha’s got a hand into Beau’s pants by now. 

 

Caduceus considers the area for a moment, apparently unaware of how everything stopped with his words. Caleb wants to squirm, Jester still has a finger inside him, but it’s unmoving. Not enough. Beau looks to be in a similar dilemma, not that Yasha’s any more merciful, though the barbarian woman looks amused by the whole situation. 

 

Finally Caduceus nods, satisfied, and returns his attention to Fjord. 

 

“I think it’s your turn to explore a little. I’m sure Caleb won’t mind lying on the ground for a moment?” 

 

“We could use my bedroll?” Jester offers, glancing around for her pack with an excited little wiggle. Caduceus favours her with a smile and a nod that sends her scurrying, turning his attention to Beau. 

 

“Miss Beau, would you mind terribly to help by holding Caleb down? We wouldn’t want him getting in Fjord’s way while he explores.” 

 

No Mr, this time, and they’re all beginning to pick up on the code. Fjord doesn’t seem to mind from the grin spreading across his lips. 

 

Beau looks uncertain for a moment. 

 

“You do know I don’t wanna explore too, right?” She says a little uncertainly, glancing over at Caleb. “No offence. Just not my thing.” 

 

Caleb shrugs back, happy and floating. He’s not sure why he’d be offended. 

 

“You are not mine either,” he points out, which must be right because it makes her snort with laughter. 

 

“Asshole.” 

 

“Grouch.” 

 

Beau turns back to Caduceus, her grin fading just a little. 

 

“Just holding?” She asks, like she’s double checking. Like any of them doubted it for a minute. 

 

The firbolg looks confused that she thinks it’s in question, but he just nods and smiles. He’s far, far too used to having more questions than answers. 

 

“If you wouldn’t mind? I think he could use someone who won’t get distracted by the play.” 

 

“Like human handcuffs,” Jester calls cheerfully as she rolls out her bedroll on the clearest flat spot she can find, a few feet from the fire. Beau’s expression clears at once and the grin she shoots Caleb is pure mischief. 

 

“Jessie likes to tie you up too?” 

 

Caleb finds himself grinning back without thinking about it as Fjord lifts him. 

 

“Maybe some time in the future I will be holding you down.” 

 

Jester squeals in delight and Beau snorts again, flexing her muscles and shifting reluctantly from Yasha’s lap to make for the bedroll. 

 

“As if you could.” 

 

“You would not believe the spells I can hold while distracted.” 

 

Both the monk’s brows shoot up fast enough to almost disappear under her bangs and she barks a laugh, getting into a kneeling position by his head while Fjord lays him out on his back. She’s still mostly dressed, though her vest was abandoned at some point in the proceedings. 

 

Caleb doesn’t mind as he watches her laugh, smiling softly from between her knees. It feels right, and a worry he hadn’t been aware of untwists in his gut. 

 

There has never been anything sexual between him and Beauregard. Well. If you didn’t count Jester, who was sexual, sensual, and bounced between all of them as fast as her legs could carry her. 

 

But this is not about sex. It’s about being open, free, being all of who and what he is with this group of strangers he loves and who, against all the odds, love him. Beau’s hands are a little hesitant as she reaches down to touch, his wraps on her skin as she reaches for his wrists, pauses. Glances back at Caduceus. 

 

“How do you want me to hold him?” 

 

By absolutely no coincidence at all, Caduceus is sat perpendicular to the line of Caleb’s body, the fire between them providing perfect illumination. And providing perfect lighting on the firbolg too for Caleb to see the way he smiles at Beau as Yasha comes to sit beside him. 

 

“I think by his shoulders would be best, he does like to squirm.” 

 

Beau snickers but obeys, shifting her knees back a little so she’s leaning forward just enough to arch her back and hold his shoulders down. And Caleb knows that later she’ll tease him and he’ll blush, and maybe he’ll tease her back about knowing just what position to hold for Yasha to watch her. 

 

Hurricane Jester is back again, on her knees on his other side, fairly bouncing as she gazes imploringly at Caduceus. Fjord’s in position as well, on his knees between Caleb’s feet, waiting patiently for permission to play. 

 

Part of Caleb wants to laugh at the absurdity; a full group of needy bottoms, they are. It’s a good thing they’ve managed to snare some capable tops. 

 

Caduceus considers their arrangement for a while, then turns his soft smile to Jester. 

 

“I think perhaps you should take control of Caleb’s wrists for now, Jester. Just while Fjord gets himself acquainted.” 

 

The tiefling squeaks in excitement, straddling Caleb’s rib cage in order to pin both wrists to the ground. And have her breasts swinging just in front of Beau’s face as her back arches in a stretch. 

 

“Is this good?” She calls, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Caduceus and Yasha both consider her for a moment, conferring in low voices. This time it’s Yasha who answers. 

 

“Pin him with your hands, Jester, not your knees. We don’t want to hurt him.” There’s a warmth in her soft voice that settles right around Caleb’s heart. Caring. She cares for him. 

 

Jester sighs dramatically and shuffles back a little, hands tracing down Caleb’s arms to take his wrists and guide them up beside his head. 

 

“Better?” 

 

“Much,” Caduceus agrees, giving Fjord an indulgent smile. “You’ve been very patient, Fjord. All of you have. You may explore at your leisure.” 

 

Almost before the words are out, Jester’s leaning in to kiss Beau, her hands squeezing Caleb’s wrists in a sensual caress. He doesn’t have long to think about it though, because Fjord isn’t waiting anymore either. 

 

The half orc is more of a tease, though, and he’s begun at Caleb’s knees, hands tracing up to pin the wizard’s hips down as he nips and sucks his way slowly closer. The part of Caleb that always knows the time wants to scream, wants to remind the bastard that they only have an hour total, and they have already used almost half of it up. The rest is lost in the feeling. 

 

Somewhen, Jester must have stopped kissing Beau because cool lips have found their way to Caleb’s wrists, mapping across old scars. She doesn’t shy away from them, like she’s never shied away from him. Caleb forces his eyes open, gaze drifting from Jester up to look at Beau, wondering what she’s thinking. 

 

It’s probably difficult not to be lost in Jester, hard for the girls to play when both their hands are full of him. Jester at least has something to distract herself with, and Caleb can feel how wet she is against his chest with every movement. 

 

But Beau...

 

He looks up into Beau’s eyes and he can ~see~ they’re both thinking about it, that one disastrous kiss so long ago, and it’s an effort not to laugh. She sees his lips twitch, her own grin breaking free in return, and she gives one of his shoulders a squeeze. 

 

“Shut up.” But her grip is firmer now, more certain as she presses him carefully to the ground. And that’s just the right word for it, she’s grounding him, and he needs it desperately as Jester’s tongue tickles over the scars on his arm and Fjord’s budding tusks scrape up his inner thigh. 

 

Beau makes a sudden, soft noise of surprise, and Caleb can’t quite see why til he tips his head all the way back. At some point Yasha must have gotten up because she’s there now, guiding Beau’s legs open and her trousers down around her knees. 

 

“You’re doing so well, Beau,” she says softly, large pale hands tracing the human’s warm tawny skin. Caleb doesn’t have the best view but he imagines the contrast is spectacular. Then Beau moans, and Yasha’s leaned in and Caleb knows that sound all too well. It’s the sound of her fucking Beau with her tongue. 

 

A shiver of sympathy runs through his body and between his legs, Fjord chuckles, nuzzling gently at his balls. 

 

“Yasha’s impatient,” he comments with a grin, his own fingers rising to press slowly against Caleb’s hole. 

 

“Or less of a tease than you,” Jester laughs, shifting from Caleb’s chest to curl beside him, giving her access to nibble at his collarbone while she holds him. Fjord hums like he’s considering the comment, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Caleb’s cock. 

 

“That may also be true.” 

 

“She’s a fuckin’ excellent tease,” Beau cuts in sharply, always ready to defend her girls from any imprecation. Yasha’s laugh is muffled in Beau’s clit and makes the monk gasp, her grip tightening on Caleb’s shoulders. 

 

Who’s grounding whom is suddenly in question as Jester giggles and Fjord lazily licks up Caleb’s cock. 

 

“If you keep taking your time like that, you won’t get to ride him,” the tiefling calls, and Fjord pauses long enough to curl a hand around Caleb’s shaft and glance at Caduceus. 

 

“Be my guest.” There’s obvious amusement in the firbolg’s voice as he answers, waving to Caleb’s body. Apparently they’re all doing close enough to what he wants that he doesn’t feel the need to direct them. Much. “Jester, if you could get Fjord ready while he has a taste of Caleb, I would be much obliged.” 

 

Jester perks up, leans in to kiss Caleb deeply, and guides his hands up to Beau’s wrists. 

 

“You hold on here while I’m busy, okay?” She asks, her cheeks flushed almost purple with excitement as she grins at him. Caleb can’t help smiling back, curling his hands obediently around the familiar cotton wraps. Then suddenly Fjord’s tongue is swirling around the head of his cock and his world shrinks to hot and wet and he’s clinging to Beau like he’ll float away without her. 

 

Fjord takes the warning about time to heart, swallowing more of Caleb’s cock with each bob of his head, sucking and working his tongue eagerly over his length. Jester scoots her way to the packs and back again, her return heralded by a ringing slap to Fjord’s ass that makes him moan while Caleb’s balls deep in his throat. 

 

“Should have taken your pants off,” she teases happily, guiding Fjord’s hips up enough for her to get her hands in under and open his belt. Caleb can feel Fjord withdrawing to comment when Beau does it for him, panting with the effects of Yasha’s work. 

 

“Hey, if Yasha can get mine off you should have no trouble.” 

 

Fjord hums an agreement and sinks down, snickering around Caleb’s shaft as the human twitches and moans. Jester laughs, tugging Fjord’s trousers off and slicking her fingers with the ease of long practice. 

 

“It’s true,” she agrees cheerfully, one hand wrapping around the half orc’s cock and squeezing. Fjord moans around Caleb again and the human’s hips buck. He’s managed to come back a little from the edge while Fjord played with him, but that wet heat around his dick is just different enough, just alien enough to catch him off guard. 

 

He wants to know what it’ll feel like to come. Wants to know what it’ll feel like to sink into Fjord’s ass, into Jester’s dripping cunt. Wants to let them do anything and everything to him until he’s shaken to pieces and can’t even think. 

 

Something of that must come across to Fjord, cuz he draws back to stroke Caleb with his fingers instead. 

 

“Hold on for me,” he purrs, resting his cheek on Caleb’s hip and sticking his ass in the air for Jester to play with him. “Don’t want you going off too soon.” 

 

Beau snickers above him and is interrupted by her own squeak as Yasha’s thick fingers find her g spot. 

 

Caleb wonders vaguely if he still has one. 

 

Jester’s two fingers deep in Fjord already, making almost the same slick sounds Yasha’s pulling from Beau as she lazily works her open. She’s using a lot of oil, and working him open quickly more than teasingly. Taking her own advice about their time limits. 

 

“How much longer, Caleb?” Caduceus asks, and once again the wizard wonders if he can read all of their minds. 

 

“About twenty minutes,” he manages to pant, squirming as best he can with Beau pinning him down. Fjord makes a grumpy noise around his dick, pulling back and stroking Caleb. 

 

“Fuck, Jes, I don’t need your whole damn hand, just give me a little more. You’ve had ‘im in your mouth you know what I need.” He gives Caleb a saucy grin, back arched every so prettily. “Feels like she’s stretching me for Deuces.” 

 

Caleb manages a grin back, reaching down with one hand to tousle his hair. 

 

“I’m making sure you can just take him all at once,” Jester calls, crooking her fingers just right to make Fjord jerk and stiffen. “You don’t wanna have to worry about tearing when you move.” Fjord manages a little whimper, nuzzling at Caleb’s shaft and licking the base. 

 

“How you doing?” He pants, stroking Caleb slowly. This time his tone is softer, gentle as he meets Caleb’s eye. Caleb shivers at the slowness, settling back onto the ground. 

 

“Good... really good. Was close.” 

 

“Was?” Fjord asks, giving his shaft a squeeze. Caleb jerks and hisses. 

 

“Ja. ‘S good though. Don’t know how many times I can come like this.” 

 

“That gonna make you break the spell?” Beau asks from above him, every line in her body tight but her voice forcing nonchalance. Caleb tries to shrug, but he can’t quite move against her wrists. Instead he reaches up to pat her cheek. 

 

“Don’t know. You good?” 

 

The monk nods quickly and shoots him a sly grin. 

 

“Better ‘n good. Yasha takes good care of me.” 

 

As if to prove her right, Yasha presses three fingers in, pushing firmly on Beau’s g spot and making her elbows buckle. A low, needy whine slips from the monk’s lips and her hips rock back, needing more. 

 

Caleb reaches up, cupping the back of her head to guide her down, forehead to forehead with him. She’s shaking with the effort of keeping still, eyes shut tight, but pushes into his touch. She’s hot against his skin, not as hot as Fjord’s lips on his hips and balls, but hotter than Jester’s tail where it plays along his shin. 

 

He can a little bit see why Jester fights her way to the middle of every cuddle pile; to be touching everyone feels so right, so complete. Like a piece of the puzzle. 

 

He’s a tiny bit surprised she’s not fucking Fjord with her tail, but then she’s working him open quickly. Fingers tend to work a little better for that. 

 

It’s Caduceus who decides when enough is enough, finally rising from his seat to come around and have a look. Jester spreads Fjord’s cheeks wide for him, slick blue fingers squeezing the surprisingly supple flesh. Fjord whimpers softly as Caduceus bends down to look, his wet asshole exposed to the cool night air. Caleb can sympathise; his own juices are dripping down over his ass and he’s never felt so sensitive. 

 

“That looks good,” the firbolg muses, pressing one of his fingers over the glistening rim. Fjord whimpers louder, thighs flexing to rock his hips back, barely stopping himself in time. Caduceus makes a low noise of approval, rocking the tip of his finger in. “Very nice.” 

 

Fjord’s hands are shaking on Caleb’s hips now and he’s given up on licking and teasing Caleb to bury his face in the crease of the wizard’s thigh. Jester’s still holding him open and her tail is sneaking up Caleb’s thigh, still tracing lazy patterns over sensitive skin. 

 

It occurs to Caleb then that no one’s teasing her, which is just unfair. But then Caduceus is straightening, one large palm completely covering Fjord’s cheek to give an approving squeeze. 

 

“I think you’re ready to ride him.” And Fjord’s crawling up Caleb’s body before the firbolg even draws back, kissing him deeply and reaching between them to steady Caleb’s cock. 

 

“Try not to come too fast,” he warns with a low groan, impaling himself quickly. Part of Caleb wants to be offended, but he’s sinking into slick heat and fuck Jester’s done a good job. Gliding into Fjord’s ass is as easy as sliding into his mouth, and his hips jerk. 

 

Fortunately, Jester will defend his honour. 

 

“He won’t come until he’s told, Fjord,” she giggles as Caduceus snuggles her back into his lap. He’s still dressed, so Caleb can’t be sure but he suspects he’s just taking her to cuddle. Jester doesn’t care, twisting back demandingly for a kiss. One large grey hand cups a plump blue breast, fingers brushing her shoulder as he squeezes. 

 

Then Fjord regains his balance and begins to move, and the only colour Caleb can see is green. 

 

Jester snuggles happily back into Caduceus to watch, loving the way his soft hands move so firmly over her skin. Tipping her head all the way back, she can just about get a look at his chin. 

 

“Is this what you wanted?” She asks quietly. Caduceus takes a moment to watch the group before answering. 

 

Yasha has wrung several orgasms from Beau by now, fingers and mouth working the monk over with the ease of long practice. They’re cuddled around one another now, lying on the ground just behind Caleb and Fjord. Beau’s recovered enough to return the favour, kissing Yasha furiously as her hand slips into the barbarian woman’s trousers. She seems intent on sucking every trace of her own juices from Yasha’s tongue, straddling Yasha’s thigh with just barely enough room for the furious movement of her hand between them. 

 

Yasha’s always quiet, always soft, but there’s a breathiness to her moans that means Beau has found something very good. She’ll probably be heading down to finish things with her mouth. 

 

Caleb doesn’t seem to have noticed he’s no longer being restrained, both hands gripping Fjord’s ass firmly as he does his best to thrust up and in. It’s throwing off Fjord’s riding a little, but between the two of them they seem to be finding a rhythm. Neither looks like they’ll last long, gasping as they move together. 

 

Caduceus hums thoughtfully, one hand sliding down Jester’s stomach between her legs to press a finger into her. 

 

“It’s close,” he admits, other arm tightening around her to support her weight as she arches. “They’ve sort of fallen separate.” 

 

“I think... that was always gonna happen,” Jester pants, resting her head back against his chest, unable to reach his shoulder. Her tail has curled itself around his still covered thigh, a lazy hug. Caduceus hums thoughtfully, leaning down to sniff the top of her head. 

 

“I suppose you’re right. It’s very pretty.” 

 

“Pretty enough that you want to join in?” One hand reaches back to fondle him, and there’s just a hint of disappointment when she finds him still soft. The firbolg chuckles, rocking a little more of his finger into her. 

 

“I think I’d like to ride Caleb some time, just to try it. It seems very different from Mr Fjord’s.” 

 

Jester perks up again at the thought, nodding happily and twisting to catch sight of the boys. 

 

“Yeah, he made a really nice dick. I hope there’s some left for me,” she giggles, snuggling back into Caduceus’ chest. 

 

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Caduceus agrees with a soft smile, angling his hand so he can rub his thumb across her clit. “I hope you’re not feeling left out?” 

 

Jester shrugs, her fingertips playing across the silk of his sleeves. 

 

“No, I’ve been having fun. It’s really cool to explore something new like that, you know?” 

 

Caduceus chuckles softly and nods, slipping his finger out again and patting her hip. 

 

“I think Miss Beau could use your help a little if you’re up for more?” 

 

And just like that, she’s on her feet again, planting a sweet kiss on his lips and skipping around the fire to where Beau has Yasha’s pants around her ankles and legs over her shoulders. The large woman has locked her legs tight, holding Beau in place as she lays back in the dust. Jester plops happily down to sit on her stomach, leaning in to kiss Yasha deeply and swallow her moans while her hands move to Yasha’s breasts. 

 

Her tail’s smacking Beau in the head, and the monk loops it around her wrist without losing rhythm. There’s a fluidity to those movements, an ease of long practice and familiarity. 

 

It’s there with Fjord and Caleb too, even if they’re trying something completely new. Fjord’s leaned back, bracing himself on Caleb’s thighs, perhaps a little to curtail the wizard’s movements. He dwarfs Caleb physically, tall and broad shouldered, and so, so pretty fucking himself on Caleb’s cock. A deep russet flush has risen in his cheeks, his breath coming in needy pants and gasps. 

 

Caleb reaches for his cock clumsily, wanting to push Fjord over the edge. Wanting to fall himself. 

 

That won’t do. 

 

Caduceus beats him there, pressing his chest to Fjord’s back and curling his fingers in a tight ring at the base of Fjord’s shaft like Jester taught him. It’s hard with the swell of the knot and his large fingers, but there’s an angle that works. 

 

Fjord whimpers with need, his head falling back against Caduceus’ shoulder in just the same way Jester’s had. Caduceus tuts softly and nuzzles the side of his neck. 

 

“Now now, Fjord. Don’t you want to save a little something to fuck Caleb with while he fucks Jester?” The profanity tastes strange in his mouth, but the effect it has on both men is electric. Caleb’s head falls back to the bedroll as he keens, hips snapping more sharply into Fjord’s slick heat. 

 

Fjord in contrast has gone still, thighs trembling with the effort as he’s stimulated from both sides. 

 

“Think... think he’ll last?” The half orc manages to ask, clenching around Caleb and making the human cry out. Caduceus chuckles softly, stroking one hand up the inside of Caleb’s thigh. 

 

“He will if I tell him to.” That much is certain, the truth of it beginning to show in every tightly twisted line of muscle. He’s still chasing the feeling, chasing the high, and soon it’ll be hard to hold back. Caduceus considers him for a moment, a soft smile on his face. “Do you think you could get it up again?” He asks Fjord, pressing his lips to the warlock’s cheek. 

 

Fjord squirms in his grasp, melting back against the firbolg’s steadying weight. His thighs tremble with the effort of holding still and Caduceus slips an arm around his chest to help. 

 

“I could certainly try,” Fjord chuckles softly, then tosses his head back and cries out as Caleb hits his prostate just right. Immediately the wizard shifts, aiming for that spot with each thrust. 

 

Caduceus chuckles softly too, trailing a finger up the inside of Caleb’s thigh. 

 

“You may have to,” he hums, resting his chin on Fjord’s shoulder. “Caleb, how about you?” 

 

The wizard whimpers softly, eyes closing as sensation overtakes him. 

 

“I... I’m close... don’t know. Need to come, Cad.” 

 

The firbolg glances over, eyes seeking the girls in their pile. Jester has joined Beau between Yasha’s knees, her tail tracing lazily up and down Beau’s inner thighs. Apparently Beau has declined a tail fucking, but not caresses. 

 

“I suppose it’ll be interesting to find out what it does to your recovery time.” He curls one large, furred hand around Fjord’s shaft, giving his knot a firm squeeze that makes the half orc keen. “Alright. Come for me.” 

 

Caleb’s head falls back into the bedroll, his knuckles white on Fjord’s hips as he gives into the sensation, hammering into his partner. Any noise he makes is completely lost in Fjord’s cry of ecstasy as he comes, his knot swelling in Caduceus’ grip. Caleb can’t help following him moments later, his whole body jerking with the force of his orgasm. 

 

Thick, white cum stripes across his stomach when he comes down, his cock sinking back as the spell ends, just a little of his come beginning to slip from Fjord’s wet hole. Fjord himself has collapsed back into Caduceus, doing his best to catch his breath and recover. 

 

“Hey, no fair!” Jester huffs, drawing herself away from Yasha to pout over, now that Fjord’s gone quiet again. “I wanted to try!” 

 

Beau slaps her upside the head and Yasha moans softly, reclaiming her attention, but there’s a distinct grumbling coming from between the barbarian’s thighs as she gets back to work. 

 

Caleb chuckles to himself, boneless on the ground. 

 

“When do you want to tell her that the experiment is not over?” He asks, accent thicker with post orgasmic haze. Caduceus chuckles softly, maintaining his firm grip on Fjord’s knot. It won’t go down for a while, so someone has to. The half orc is lovely and warm and pliant in his arms, so it’s no hardship. 

 

“Soon, I think. Once she’s done with Miss Yasha. I think she might be feeling a little neglected.” 

 

“Not if Beau notices she hasn’t come yet,” Fjord grunts, cracking open an eye to watch them. 

 

“She likes to play with us,” Caleb sighs and pushes himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes with one hand, “as long as she is taken care of in the end I think she’s perfectly happy to wait.” 

 

Fjord and Caduceus both grunt an agreement this time, Caduceus settling himself and the half orc back to sit with his back to one of the logs that started the evening as a bench. 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright to continue, Caleb? You look tired.” He sounds about two minutes away from ordering the wizard to bed, and Caleb chuckles as he crawls over to tuck himself up to Caduceus’ side. With Fjord sat between his thighs, it’s the closest he can get to both of them. 

 

One hand lazily follows the line of a grey furred arm to line up with Caduceus’, squeezing gently around Fjord’s knot. The warlock swears softly, hips twitching. 

 

“I’m okay,” Caleb says somewhat unnecessarily, resting his cheek on Caduceus’ chest. “It’s just chilly over there.” 

 

Fjord grumbles under his breath, running his fingers through the wizard’s hair to pull him in for a kiss. 

 

“I’ll get it back up for you in a minute, play nice. You know that’s sensitive.” 

 

Caleb snickers against his lips, but a low hum from Caduceus is enough to persuade him not to squeeze again. Instead he twines his fingers through Caduceus’ and joins the firm grip. 

 

Yasha is getting louder, insomuch as she ever does. One hand is in each of Jester and Beau’s hair, her legs spread as wide as they go to accommodate both as Jester kisses and nips her inner thighs, Beau suckling her clit. Each of them have two fingers inside her now, alternating between rocking together and separately to fuck her apart. 

 

Jester’s recovered her high spirits a little as she marks up those pale, pretty thighs, licking delicately across each red mark like a particularly fussy cat. A moment later Beau rises to kiss her, sharing the taste of Yasha between them. Then Beau takes a turn marking, and Jester dives happily face first to slurp loudly over Yasha’s pussy lips, and then up to suckle her clit. 

 

Wings don’t quite make an appearance as Yasha comes, but there’s a definite shadow against the ground and a deeply suspicious crack of thunder from the cloud free sky. 

 

Jester dissolves immediately into giggles, rolling onto her back and fingers slipping from Yasha to wrap her arms around her waist. 

 

“The Storm Lord likes to watch,” she gasps between laughter as her shoulder smacks Beau’s side. The monk gives her a nudge, fighting a grin of her own as she nuzzles Yasha’s thigh and keeps going, fingering her through her orgasm. 

 

“You say that like the Traveler doesn’t,” Beau snickers, and Jester wipes a tear from her eye with her sticky fingers. 

 

“Oh he really really does,” she sighs happily, snuggling up to Beau’s side. The human makes a face at the thought, but slips an arm around her waist anyway. 

 

“You have fun?” 

 

Jester considers it for a moment, her back arching in a sinuous stretch, then nods. A quick pat to Yasha’s inner thigh tells the big woman she’s out of the way, and Yasha closes her legs and shuffles her way down to join them for cuddles. 

 

“Yeah, it was good to have everyone involved like that. But Fjord hogged Caleb’s dick and I didn’t even get to try it,” she huffed dramatically, twisting just enough to be able to see the other three, a wicked grin on her face. 

 

One of Beau’s eyebrows rises and she pushes herself up on an elbow to glare across at the men. 

 

“All that and you didn’t even fuck her?” Both tone and words send Caleb cherry red to the tips of his ears and he almost goes to hide his face in Caduceus’ side. 

 

“I can do the spell again,” he mumbles, unable to meet anyones’ eyes. Jester perks up at once, rolling onto her knees and scrambling across the ground to cuddle up beside him. Behind her, Beau tosses her hands into the air dramatically. 

 

“Oh I see how it is!” 

 

Yasha chuckles softly, looping an arm around Beau and tucking her close against her side. 

 

“She has a new toy,” the barbarian woman points out, kissing her temple, “she will be all over you when you have one to play with too.” 

 

Beau huffs and grumbles but will never do anything to dissuade Yasha snuggles. Jester’s got her chin on Caleb’s shoulder, grinning up at him. 

 

“Do you promise?” She asks with a sweet smile. Still blushing, Caleb nods and slips an arm around her. 

 

“Ja. And I can make it shaped like whatever you want.” 

 

A delighted little gasp erupts from the tiefling and she wiggles her way into his lap. 

 

“Like anything?!” 

 

“Like anything,” Caleb agrees, very pointedly not looking at the rest of the group. Jester makes it easy, practically vibrating in his lap as she wraps his arms around his neck and squeezes. 

 

“That’s so cooooool, Caleb!” She pauses, draws back a little, and presses her cheek to his, head angled so her horn only presses the back of his head. “I like the one you chose, though,” she confides with a shy little smile. 

 

Caleb gives her a gentle squeeze, a smile of his own tugging at his lips. He could see what she was doing; torn between fourteen thousand lines of experimentation and not telling him the one he chose was boring. It was sweet, but at the same time... it wasn’t like Alter Self was only for small changes. Not with any humanoid shape his to command. 

 

“How can I choose which one I like best without trying them all?” He teases, and she lights up in giggles. 

 

“I would help you try them all,” she reassures him with her very best serious face. 

 

“I think we all would,” Fjord adds with a grin, still boneless and nestled in Caduceus’ chest. Beau makes a grumbly noise from across the clearing and Fjord flips her off. “Obvious exceptions excepted.” 

 

Caduceus makes a thoughtful noise of his own, burying his face in Fjord’s hair to take a deep sniff. 

 

“There’s no reason not to experiment a little,” he agrees. Caleb’s cheeks are still pink, but he turns enough to give Jester a smile. 

 

“You’ve been very patient. Do you have any requests?” He can see the calculations behind her eyes, wheels turning as permutations he probably can’t imagine line up in her head. Part of him would normally be a little afraid to hand her so much power. But she’s been so patient tonight, and he’s still drifting. 

 

Jester hums to herself, fingertips tapping lightly against his skin as she weighs her options. One hand has slipped down to his thigh, making its way up to his hip as it taps. 

 

“I don’t suppose... could you knot me?” 

 

“Hey, I’m right here!” Fjord protests, drawing himself up as best he can in Caduceus’ arms. Jester grins and pushes herself up on her knees to kiss his nose. 

 

“Yeah, and I looooove when you knot me so much!” Her wandering hand wanders a little further, this time into Fjord’s lap to rub her fingers over the head of his cock. The half orc hisses, hips jerking weakly with the stimulation. 

 

“Fuck... Jes, watch it. You gotta wait til the knot goes down or it’s gonna stay that size.” 

 

Both Jester and Caleb let out a little shiver at the thought, the tiefling grinning as she feels her human shift between her thighs. 

 

“I think he’d like that,” she purrs, stroking back Fjord’s foreskin to rub her thumb directly over the head. Fjord bucks in Caduceus’ arms and gives the firbolg a pleading look. 

 

“Cad...” 

 

The larger cleric is definitely considering it, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“Would you like to try that, Caleb?” He asks, his grip still firm and reassuring around the throbbing knot. Caleb squirms beside them, his grip tightening reflexively on Jester’s hips at the thought. 

 

“If Fjord doesn’t mind...” All eyes turned to the warlock, whose face is a mask of indecision. Finally he sighs, shakes his head, and snuggles back into Caduceus. 

 

“‘S gonna make it harder for me to fuck you, Caleb, that’s all I’m saying.” 

 

Jester makes a pleased little noise, already reaching for him again, only to be stopped by Caduceus. 

 

“Maybe we should save that for another evening. For now, you should decide how you want to take Caleb.” 

 

The momentary pout on her lips dissolves instantly back into a smile, but she pauses to kiss Fjord once more before dropping giggling into Caleb’s lap. His arms wrap around her, all warmth and soft skin and curves as she snuggles up until they’re touching almost everywhere. 

 

“The spell lasts an hour, right Caleb?” She asks as if to check, as if she hasn’t done the spell before herself. He nods anyway, pressing gentle kisses along her jawline. 

 

“An hour. Plenty of time for us to cuddle after.” Because he knows exactly why she loves to be knotted. A contented little giggle proves him right and Jester presses closer, tilting her head to give him more access. 

 

“Are you not planning on ravishing me for the full hour then, Cay-leb?” She teases, open delight in her voice as her hands trail across his chest, down his torso. Beau snickers somewhere by the fire but he ignores her. 

 

“I plan to ravish you so thoroughly you’ll be begging me to let you come within twenty minutes,” he replies in a low voice just loud enough for the others to hear. Any doubts he had about being able to get it up again have vanished now, arousal flickering to life in his core as he imagines all the things he can do to the squirming tiefling in his arms. 

 

She’s clearly feeling it too, a needy little shudder rocking through her as her back arches, seeking something to grind herself against. 

 

“Then give me something thick,” she moans, arms locking around her shoulders as she moves to straddle him, pressing their foreheads together, “something curved and ridged with a nice fat knot to stretch me open with while you fuck me.” 

 

“Size queen,” he murmurs against her lips and hears Fjord stifling a laugh. Knows full well he is in no position to judge on that score. But fuck it, nor are any of them, and Jester’s laughing into the kiss. 

 

“You know how I like it,” she purrs back, fingers curling through the hair at the back of his neck. Caleb chuckles softly, his hands slipping down to grip her hips firmly and pull her down against him. 

 

“Do you want to ride him, Jester?” Caduceus asks, his voice thick with amusement as he gives Caleb a gentle squeeze. Apparently they’re not progressing quite fast enough for the firbolg. 

 

Jester considers it, pretty lips pouting as she continues to stroke. There’s only so many options with the three of them, and they’ve tried them all so many times before. 

 

“I think I want him to take me from behind,” she decides, answering Caduceus like she isn’t actively fondling Caleb as she speaks, “so I can be little spoon when he knots me and Fjord knots him and we can all snuggle.” 

 

Beau makes a noise which might almost be a protest at the idea, and Yasha shushes her with a gentle kiss to the temple. 

 

“I can go in the middle if you don’t want to cuddle her with a dick in her,” the aasimar points out, and this noise is definitely a protest. 

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t wanna cuddle!” Because any chance Beau can get to be sandwiched between her ladies is one to be deeply respected, and not passed up. “I just figure we should get dressed before we call Nott back,” she mutters, not looking at any of them. 

 

Caduceus makes a speculative sound of agreement, apparently completely ignoring that Jester’s gone back to marking, this time sucking red love bites up the side of Caleb’s neck. Neither of them are paying the discussion any mind. 

 

“It can be hard to pull away for clothes,” he agrees, resting his chin on the top of Fjord’s head. The half orc melts back into him, the only one really watching Caleb’s hands run over blue skin, Jester’s raking her nails down his back. 

 

“Could just cover up with blankets?” He offers a little huskily, shifting in Caduceus’ grip. Yasha makes a speculative noise and Beau groans. 

 

“It’s fucking winter, assholes. We’re not all cold resistant.” 

 

When that fails to get a comment from Jester, attention shifts back to the two. Caleb seems to have almost forgotten the spell entirely, his hands roaming over her body and finding sensitive spots with the ease of much practice. She’s just as enthusiastic, covering his neck in deep red love bites and shifting just enough to straddle his thigh so she can grind. 

 

She’s so wet, so ready, all he wants is to push fingers and tongue into her. 

 

Well. 

 

Almost all he wants. 

 

A soft, furred hand runs up his spine and Caduceus’ low voice rumbles straight through him. 

 

“Now now, Caleb. She’s waited long enough. She deserves her reward.” 

 

Magic rises to his fingers automatically but a thought makes him pause. 

 

“Should I reward her with my mouth first, sir?” He asks, feels Jester grind down harder on his thigh. Hears Fjord’s intake of breath. 

 

Maybe he’s feeling just a little competitive. Just a little like showing off.

 

Jester isn’t the only one damn good with her tongue. 

 

Caduceus is watching him with a faint smile, pride in every line of his face. It’s a wonderful, warm caress down to his very core. 

 

“Such a generous boy,” he murmurs, raising his free hand to gently stroke Caleb’s cheek. “Why don’t you ask her what she would like?” 

 

“I’d like him to eat me out!” Jester calls at once, like there’s a chance either of them wouldn’t hear her, “And then I’d like him to fuck me!” 

 

This time it’s Beau who hums thoughtfully, tucking herself closer to Yasha. 

 

“Gotta say I’m kinda curious to see how Caleb does. You’ve been doing a lot of receiving tonight.” 

 

Caleb’s about to stick his tongue out her but the grin on Yasha’s face makes him pause. 

 

“Perhaps you should show him how it’s done, then?” She purrs into Beau’s ear, setting the human squirming. Beau hesitates for barely a second, then a broad grin spreads across her face. 

 

“Fuck yeah, let’s make it a competition!” 

 

Caleb snickers as Jester squeaks in delight and throws herself back and onto her bedroll. 

 

“I love these kinds!” The tiefling laughs, tracing her toes up Caleb’s side. Fjord grumbles from Caduceus’ lap as both humans make their way to her. 

 

“Think my knot’ll go down fast enough for me to join?” His tone makes it very clear he doesn’t, and Caduceus kisses the top of his head. 

 

“You’ve competed with Caleb before.” 

 

“Yeah,” Fjord sighs, unsure quite how to say what he’s feeling. It’s almost like a team building exercise at this point. 

 

Beau, competitive as ever, has decided to dive right in by twisting a hand through Jester’s hair to pull her in for a deep, rough kiss. It sets her toes curling as Caleb settles between her knees, his hands stroking lazily up her thighs. It’s not often that he really gets competitive anymore, he blames himself for too much, but this? He’s always been driven to win. 

 

It’s hard to be sure if Jester’s responding to touch or just the sensation, but she’s definitely not staying still. Caleb kisses his way up her inner thighs as she writhes, meets Beau’s wrist at their apex, and gives in to temptation to be a pain in the ass a little to lick her. Beau makes an appropriately grumpy sound and shoves his head away, sliding down to join him. 

 

Caleb takes it as a win, hiding his grin by sucking hard on Jester’s clit. The tiefling’s back arches until only hips and shoulders touch the mat and she gasps. Almost definitely being overdramatic. The leg she drapes over Caleb’s shoulder is still warm compared to the winter air, even in their bubble, and one hand traces lazy patterns across her skin as he tickles her clit with his tongue. 

 

This time Beau sounds grudgingly impressed, settling herself on her belly beside him, up on her elbows. 

 

“Not bad, I guess. Let me show you how it’s done.” 

 

Caleb flips her off instead of pulling back to respond, sucking harder as a blue hand tangles in his hair. It makes her snicker and then she’s nudging forwards, her shoulder sliding in under Caleb’s while she nips up sensitive blue thighs. 

 

Always thrilled to be the center of attention, Jester digs a hand into Beau’s hair too, tugging it free from its ponytail. 

 

“You two look so pretty like that,” she giggles, nudging their heads together with her legs. The humans exchange a glance, then Caleb shifts back just enough to allow Beau access. She takes full advantage at once, leaning down to lick across Jester’s soaking lips before plunging her tongue in. Caleb keeps stroking Jester’s leg, sitting back a little to watch with a somewhat critical eye. 

 

As expected, Beau’s as familiar with Jester’s body as any of them, easily pulling loud, breathy moans and gasps as she fucks the tiefling with her tongue. Caleb watches for a few moments, noting the things she does differently; she has a surprisingly delicate touch, easing a finger in gently, slowly. Teasing the squirmy tiefling. 

 

Then he gets back to kissing and nibbling up the inside of her thigh, keeping his own touches soft, gentle to match Beau. Jester twists under their combined attention, plaintive noises slipping free as Beau’s lips lazily caress her clit. 

 

“More,” Jester whines, twisting the hand in Beau’s hair, “pretty please?” 

 

The monk moans softly at the tug, her breath gusting warm across sensitive skin and drawing another whimper free. Then Beau’s grinning, crooking the finger deep inside Jester’s body. 

 

“You sure you’re ready for more?” She teases with another gentle prod. “My wrist isn’t dripping yet.” 

 

Jester releases her grip to give Beau a bop on the head, grinning. 

 

“I had Caduceus’ finger in me, I can take like three of yours,” the tiefling taunts, her voice filled with laughter. Caleb chuckles softly, nudging Beau aside as he kisses his way up her inner thigh. 

 

“We have kept you waiting quite a while. I believe I should be making it up to you?” 

 

Jester pretends to consider it, pouting her lips and letting her tail flick to caress each of their faces in turn. A wicked grin fades into a softer smile as her thumb traces his lips. 

 

“What if I want you to kiss me?” She asks coyly. Obediently, Caleb presses a soft kiss to the pad of her thumb. 

 

“Then I will kiss you anywhere you ask me to.” It sends her into another fit of giggles and she drops back, draping an ankle over his shoulder. 

 

“Then I suppose you can start down there and work your way up,” she sighs, and Caleb leans in quickly. Since Beau has already primed her, Caleb begins with a soft kiss to her lower lips, easing two fingers slowly into her. Her sigh this time is more satisfied and he can feel her clenching around him, hot and wet. 

 

It makes him wonder how she’ll feel around a cock, how it’ll be different from fucking Fjord. She’s not built like Fjord, all soft curves over powerful muscle, short and compact and tugging him down for cuddles. 

 

Thoughts of Fjord lead into thoughts of having the half orc’s thick cock inside him again and Caleb can feel himself clench at the thought. A little incentive to keep things moving, and he trails his tongue up to suckle hard on Jester’s clit. The sudden contact makes her gasp, her lashes fluttering shut as she presses down onto his fingers. 

 

“Yeah... more like that,” she sighs, reaching down to stroke her fingers through his hair. Beau makes a disgruntled noise, shifting to kiss her way across soft blue hips. Jester laughs again and pulls her all the way up for a kiss. The two humans bump together a little but Caleb ducks to make room, and Beau shifts to straddle Jester’s thigh. “Sorry,” Jester murmurs against Beau’s lips, “it’s just been a while and I love your teasing but I reeeeeeeeally need to get fucked and I think we’re running out of time.” 

 

Beau makes another, less disgruntled noise into her mouth, her hands coming up to cup and fondle Jester’s breasts. 

 

“We gonna play another time then?” She asks softly, and Jester’s whole face lights up. 

 

“You want to do this again?” 

 

Beau shrugs, fingers effortlessly finding her lover’s nipples. 

 

“Kinda started something with Caleb we should probably finish.” 

 

“You can always surrender,” Caleb calls from below, crooking his fingers to make Jester squirm. He’s expecting the kick to his shoulder, and he’s grinning when he lowers his mouth back down to suck. 

 

“See what I mean?” Beau huffs and Jester laughs breathily, a sharp gasp punctuating a particular little nip from Caleb. 

 

“Yeah, I’m not complaining,” she agrees with a giggle, arching back on the ground to press her chest into Beau’s hands. A smile flicks across the human’s face and she leans down for another soft kiss, shifting out of the way for Caleb. 

 

“Didn’t think you would. Shall I get out of your way?” She’s already drawing back when Jester catches her, a pout on her lips. 

 

“I can return the favour if you want to stay,” she points out, giving Beau her very best puppy eyes. Beau pauses long enough to give her another kiss, grinning. 

 

“You’ve got some new dick to enjoy. I don’t wanna steal all Caleb’s thunder.” 

 

“You couldn’t if you tried,” the wizard murmurs against Jester’s clit, a third finger slipping in. Beau flips him off without waiting for him to look up. 

 

“I can get a better view with Yasha anyway. Make sure he’s fucking you right.” 

 

Caleb flips her off with his free hand, still not bothering to look up. Jester giggles and lets Beau go with another kiss, fingers trailing tenderly across her arm as she crawls away. 

 

Down between her thighs, Caleb hooks his arms under her legs so he can caress her hips. 

 

“Are you ready for me now?” He teases, placing a kiss on the crease of her hip. 

 

“I’m always ready for you,” Jester declares dramatically, cupping his face in both hands to guide him up. He follows obediently, laying his body over hers and sliding his arms up and around her. 

 

“You are insatiable,” he tells her gently, placing a tender kiss on the tip of her nose. She grins back and leans up to nip at his lower lip in return. 

 

“You’ve not done a lot of satiating. But I’m sure you all will,” she laughs, giving him a squeeze as he pouts. Behind him, Fjord snorts a laugh and shakes his head. 

 

“We’re never gonna live that down, are we?” He asks, tipping his head back to grin at Caduceus.. 

 

“I very much doubt it,” the firbolg agrees with a soft chuckle. Caleb sighs dramatically and rests his forehead to Jester’s. 

 

“Something thick?” He asks her, his voice low enough that the others nearly miss it. Jester brightens at once, nodding happily and wrapping her arms around him to squeeze tight. 

 

“Something reeeeeeally thick! I don’t want to walk right for the next three days!” 

 

Beau has to muffle a laugh in Yasha’s shoulder and Caleb does his very best to ignore both of them as he focuses on the spell, deciding what kind of shape he wants. It’s a different experience, making something shiny for Jester to play with rather than going for realism, but it’s fun in its own way. He lets his imagination run a little wild for her. 

 

Jester’s wriggling with excitement as the spell culminates, both thighs locking around his waist to pull his new cock down against her. This sound is delight and curiosity as he presses at her folds and she pats him on the shoulder. 

 

“Okay, turn around! I want to taste you again.” 

 

The thought of fucking her face makes him throb with want, his cock jerking against soft blue curls. The way her soft, plump lips curled around him is its own temptation even without the wet heat of her mouth. Still, he pauses. 

 

“Perhaps it would be better if we rolled over and you sat on my face to explore?” He offers, pressing tender kisses along her jawline. She shrugs, patting his shoulder again. 

 

“I don’t mind, I just want to see how you fit in my mouth.” 

 

Beau snickers off to one side, and Caleb does his best to ignore her again. It’s so easy to roll to his back, glancing at Caduceus for his approval and receiving a pleased smile. Jester pauses to check too, hesitating halfway up on her side as her gaze seeks out the firbolg. His smile reassures her too, and she’s back to bouncing, twisting herself up and around to straddle Caleb’s face. Cool blue fingers trace up his sides as she leans down, curling around his cock to guide it back away from his body for inspection. 

 

Caleb pauses, arms looping around her thighs to steady her hips, not wanting to distract her while she explores. He’s not quite aware of holding his breath, waiting to see if she likes it. 

 

Jester takes her time playing with him, wrapping her fingers experimentally around his shaft and giving him a slow squeeze and stroke. He’s still so sensitive, and so aroused again, he can’t fight the hitch as he sucks in air. It makes Jester giggle as she shifts her grip, delicately peeling back his foreskin to examine the smooth, ridged head beneath. 

 

“It’s really pretty, Caleb,” she coos, her grip more firm now as she adjusts to the shape. It’s a little more defined than human dick, and a little more than Fjord’s, with the prominent ridges of an orc cock, right down to the swelling knot at the base. Jester leans down to flick her tongue across the tip and he decides she’s played enough. 

 

He doesn’t bother with a finger, leaning up to lick across her folds until he can suck her clit into his mouth. Her back arches and she pushes down onto him, a perfect porn star moan falling from her lips. He can hear Beau and Yasha providing muted commentary, but ignores them. He knows who the show is for. 

 

Jester’s is for all of them, but Caleb’s listening out for a slow, patient voice. It’s harder with Jester’s mouth on him, suckling like it’s one of her lollipops. Harder still when he’s working her open, playing his tongue over her clit and sucking hard. She squeaks around him, her thighs flexing on either side of his head. 

 

Her tail wraps around his arm to grip, grounding herself and him as she swallows him as deep as she can, tracing along his shaft with her tongue. It takes an effort to keep his hips still, but he’s reminded why he tries by a pair of large hands stroking up his inner thighs. Jester hums a greeting, her free hand reaching out in welcome to stroke Fjord’s cock. 

 

The half orc chuckles softly and leans down to kiss her temple, taking a moment to slick his fingers now he’s settled between Caleb’s knees. 

 

“You two would just piss about all day,” he teases in his soft drawl, tracing his fingers from Caleb’s ass up to his dripping hole. “Where should I fuck you, darlin’?” 

 

Caleb has to draw away to answer, which just doesn’t seem fair while Jester’s dipping her tongue into every line and vein on his cock. 

 

“Don’t care,” he pants, working the cramp out of his jaw. Jester giggles around him and leans down to lick over Fjord’s finger and Caleb’s wetness. 

 

“If you fuck him here we can match,” she declares cheerfully, brushing sweat slick hair back from her face. Fjord presses a finger in slowly, the stretch making Caleb squirm. 

 

“What do you think, Caleb? Wanna match with our girl?” 

 

There’s not far Caleb can move with Jester on top of him, but he does his best to press down onto that finger. Fjord’s hands aren’t small, and he’s not had more than Jester’s fingers inside him all night. 

 

“Ja, ja, okay,” he pants, inner walls squeezing down for more friction. Fjord whistles slowly, rocking his hand slowly back and forth. 

 

“She’s been wrecking you, huh?” His voice is all low, lazy drawl now, thick with arousal and just hearing it makes Caleb clench around him again. He barely manages to pant out an “always” as Jester giggles, dipping her tongue into the slit on the end of his cock. 

 

“That’s my job,” she informs Fjord primly, fingers curling around the firm angles of Caleb’s cock. He gives her a fond smile and leans down to kiss her. 

 

“I’d ask you to share, but it is your turn to play.” 

 

“Good,” Jester declares with a laugh, swatting him away, “because last time I shared you took all the dick for yourself, and I didn’t get any!” 

 

“I am trying to make it up to you,” Caleb points out from between her thighs, giving her a light smack on the ass. Her tail ruffles his hair. 

 

“And you’re doing a wonderful job as always, Caleb.” 

 

He contemplates biting her tail, but that would just make her laugh again, and right now he just wants to fuck her. Be fucked by her and Fjord. Whichever way around, he’s ready to be owned by them. His head moves of its own accord, looking for Caduceus, and catches a soft smile. 

 

“You’re going to run out of time again if you’re not careful,” the firbolg warns them as a whole, cutting off the banter. Jester rolls immediately off Caleb, giving Fjord a playful shove. 

 

“If you’re not going to eat him out, I will!” 

 

Her banter barely comes with a pause, but Fjord’s paying attention again, and he pulls her in for a kiss. 

 

“Why don’t you get me a little lube to open him up with instead, then get on your knees so he can fuck you right?” 

 

Beau cheers loudly at this, throwing both hands into the air then covering her mouth, remembering Nott. Yasha pulls her back into her lap, grinning, and Jester laughs as she crawls away, hunting for their bottle of oil. Caleb holds still til her tail is out of reach, then grins up at Fjord. 

 

“Am I finally going to get your fingers now?” He teases, shifting his legs further apart. 

 

“Are you wet enough for two?” Fjord asks, his voice dropping into that low cowboy drawl that always tugs Caleb’s stomach into lazy flips. If he wasn’t before, he is now, arching his back to press down into Fjord’s hand. 

 

The damn half orc draws it back before he can impale himself, chuckling softly and rubbing his balls with a thumb. Before Fjord can comment further Jester’s back, shoving lube into his hand and spanking his dick. The startled squeak definitely breaks the moment and Caleb can’t help but laugh. 

 

Then there’s a tiefling in his lap, rubbing her folds over his own new dick, pulling him up for a kiss. Now that she’s got permission to do more than play, now that someone’s distracted her from teasing him, she’s all passion and energy, on the move and ready for more. 

 

It’s also damn unfair, after how she teased him. Caleb considers making her beg a little, but Fjord’s brushing a slick finger over his entrance and he doesn’t want to wait. Jester wants to be knotted, and she’s been waiting a while already. 

 

He breaks the kiss just enough to talk, hands tracing her curves from hips to breasts. 

 

“I believe you wanted to be on your knees for me?” He asks in a low voice, making her shiver happily. She steals another kiss, giggling against his lips, and shifts immediately onto hands and knees beside him. Her hair is long enough it falls across her face when she grins at him, and he can’t imagine when that happened. 

 

“Ready when you are,” she purrs, arching her back to accentuate her curves. Caleb rolls up to his knees with a laugh, bracing himself on Fjord’s chest. A large hand curls around his hip as the half orc shifts, making room for him to go to Jester. 

 

“Some day you’re gonna tell me how you know so much about orc cock,” Fjord whispers under his breath, barely loud enough to hear. Caleb pauses a moment, his shoulder brushing Fjord’s chest. 

 

“If you ask me nicely.” Then he’s gone, trailing his fingers down the cool skin of Jester’s back. Her tail wraps around his wrist for a moment, then his waist, pulling him closer. “Are you ready for me?” 

 

He doesn’t bother waiting for her answer, slipping two fingers easily into her core. She’s so wet, maybe even wetter than he is, well opened by his and Beau’s attentions. He’s not quite sure the measurements of this cock, not sure how much she’ll need to take him, but she’s asked for thick so he tries for another finger. 

 

Jester moans as it rocks in, smooth and easy with barely a pause. Caleb can’t help grinning behind her, twisting his fingers deep inside to look for that little spot that’ll make her squirm. Then Fjord’s behind him, reaching down behind to rub slick fingers over his entrance. 

 

Caleb shifts his knees further apart, eyes closing for a moment as he pushes three fingers into Jester’s glorious wet heat. Fjord’s finger is warm too, working him slowly open, and he can only imagine how hot his cock will feel. How hot Jester will feel wrapped around his dick. He opens his eyes again with a renewed determination, withdrawing his hand to rest it on Jester’s hip. 

 

“Do you want to be stretched more, or shall we get this show on the road?” 

 

Jester flexes her internal muscles testingly, biting her lip. 

 

“I think I can take you,” she pants, lowering her shoulders to present her ass. Caleb’s not about to doubt her, gripping just below the knot and hesitating for a moment at the odd feeling. It’s not like stroking the head, or gripping the base on the cock he had before. He can’t wait to learn more about it. 

 

Fjord pauses behind him, two fingers held still in his core, and Caleb glances over his shoulder to grin at him. 

 

“Were you planning on removing those?” He needs to know, since he’s got to move forward to sink his cock into Jester. Fjord grins back, nodding down towards Jester. 

 

“Not til I’ve got my dick in you. Don’t keep her waiting.” 

 

It sends a little shiver down Caleb’s spine, another lovely little reminder that he’s their toy to play with. They’re not going to do it his way, even if it would be the easiest. They’ll push him and move him as they want him, use him and keep him wanting, guided by their hands and words. 

 

Fjord shifts his hand, using the fingers deep inside Caleb to gently push forward and Caleb obeys without thinking. The smooth, wet head of his cock presses to Jester’s lower lips, pushes slowly in, moaning as she opens for him. 

 

It’s not the effortless glide she gave him into Fjord, her walls still tight around him, and it’s probably for the best that he’s all but stalled as sensation washes over him. Jester’s moaning and flexing around him, the blissful stretch making her hips roll back for more just a little at a time. 

 

“Fuck, Caleb...” her voice has a definite whine now, breathy and tight with tension and pleasure. He’s thick, just like she wanted, his girth filling her almost to the brim before they even made it to the knot. Finally she can feel that too, for the moment just barely thicker than the rest of his cock, but just enough where he can nudge it against her lips without sliding straight in. 

 

She’s gouged a set of troughs in the ground with her nails by now, tail lashing with the effort of keeping the rest of her body still. She knows, she knows better than to move too much, to go too fast and risk a tear. Jester’s a good cleric, she could heal it in a heart beat, but Caleb would worry and fuss and ruin the mood. 

 

But oh, it’s so tempting when he’s paused with the knot just brushing her lower lips. One hand slips around her waist, playing gently across her clit and Jester has to bite down on her arm to keep from screaming. She doesn’t ~want~ that, she wants him to stuff that fat knot inside her and fuck her til she can’t walk straight. 

 

“You feel so good around me,” he whispers for her ears alone, laying along the curve of her back until his lips brush her ear, “like I could just fall into you and never stop.” 

 

Jester whimpers, flexing around him and rocking her hips for more. He knows what she likes to hear, knows what to say to wind her up. Just like she knows with him. 

 

“Don’t want you to stop,” she whispers back, gaze tracking his hand as it slides along her arm. Caleb’s hand pauses, then takes hers and squeezes it. 

 

“I have to,” he murmurs, his voice just a little strained. “Fjord’s working me open and I don’t want to come without you again.” 

 

His other hand is still playing with her clit, his other fingers trailing to brush over where they’re joined, where she’s stretched wide around him. Gods, she’s hot, wet, squirming around his cock and thirsty for more. He knows he must look and feel the same with two of Fjord’s thick fingers rocking in and out. 

 

It scares him just a little, how good this feels, trapped between them. Just brushing the knot against Jester’s lips sends little shocks of pleasure through him and he could swear it’s already beginning to swell. It makes him admire Fjord’s restraint, the way the half orc loves to tease them both with his knot before pushing all the way in.

 

Maybe it’s just that he doesn’t want to come without them either. 

 

Fjord’s pressing himself to Caleb’s back now, close enough that he can feel the warlock’s chuckle. 

 

“What are you two talkin’ about over here?” He asks, loud enough to be heard around the hut. His erection is pressing against Caleb’s ass now and his fingers slip out, making the human try and push back for more. It moves him in Jester, and she makes a plaintive whimper, pushing back herself. 

 

“We’re talking about how you should just fuck us already,” she declares loudly, and Beau breaks down giggling across the bubble. 

 

Fjord chuckles again, rubbing his cock between Caleb’s cheeks. 

 

“What, already? So impatient.” 

 

“It’s been more than an hour,” Caleb points out, doing his very best not to squirm and utterly failing. Somehow the cock at his ass is making his knot pulse, blood throbbing and drawing all his attention to the place where he and Jester are joined. 

 

Fjord smirks and gives him a smack on the ass that almost jolts him all the way into her. 

 

“I fucked you in that hour,” he retorts, and Jester makes her very best kicked puppy sound. 

 

“But no one was fucking ~me~!” 

 

“And that’s just unacceptable,” Yasha agrees from her spot by the fire. It’s almost impossible to tell when she’s joking with her soft, shy voice. Even Beau looks uncertain, smiling as she twists but seeking confirmation. 

 

Jester takes it as perfect sincerity, her tail curling beseechingly around Fjord’s wrist. 

 

“It is! So hurry up and dick Caleb real good so we can both get off.” 

 

Fjord glances to Caduceus before he answers. The firbolg is watching them all fondly, if looking a bit bemused. At some point Yasha has snuggled Beau back over to him, the three cuddled up languidly to watch the show. 

 

“Take it slowly,” the other cleric decides, and Jester groans loudly enough to alert any wandering creatures of their presence, “they may both need a moment to cool off.” 

 

Caleb wants to give Caduceus a puppy eyed look of his own, but he doubts he could match Jester’s, so he doesn’t bother. Instead he straightens so his back is to Fjord’s chest, pulling her up and into his arms to expose her to their audience. 

 

“Don’t you want to make a pretty show for them?” He asks her softly, but loud enough for them all to hear. Jester huffs, her tail flicking away from Fjord in mock disgust and resting her weight on the skinny wizard. 

 

“But I want your diiiiick,” she sighs, clenching down around him in a way that makes his hips jerk on their own. The stilted thrust makes her smile and she does it again, rocking back onto him. “Ooh, I like that.” 

 

Caleb buries his face in her hair a moment, trying his best to keep control as his hips jerk, torn between following Fjord’s fingers slipping from him and pushing his knot into Jester. 

 

“What do you like,” he gasps, reaching around to cup her breast and squeezing, “like feeling the way you open for me? Like my cock stretching you open? Or like feeling me lose control?” 

 

Jester squirms in his arms, arching her back to push into his hand, her knees sliding further apart on the blanket of her bed roll. 

 

“Definitely that last one,” she pants, resting her head on his shoulder, tilted so her horn just brushes his cheek, “but all of them really.” 

 

Caleb can’t help a low chuckle, doing his best to focus on the words. Fjord’s taken Caduceus’ instruction to heart, the large blunt head of his cock just rubbing over Caleb’s lower lips without trying to push in. Teasing Jester helps him not worry about how long til it’s filling him. Helps him come back from the edge and just slamming into her. 

 

“Do you know what you do to me?” He sighs into her hair, his other hand reaching around her hip to rub her clit once more. Jester squeaks and clenches at the touch, thighs beginning to shake. She’s been edging for a while, riding the line, and the tension is building white hot inside. 

 

“Nn... no,” she pants, gripping his wrist but not really trying to pull him away, “but tell me.” 

 

Caleb glances up, gets a nod from Caduceus, leans down to kiss the shell of her ear. 

 

“You drive me crazy,” he admits in a low growl, nipping just below the point and giving a short, sharp jerk with his hips. Behind him, Fjord makes a sound of protest but he doesn’t care. The half orc is taking too damn long anyway. 

 

No, for now he’s going to focus on the tiefling trembling in his arms, her breath coming in short gasps as he works her clit and nipple together. 

 

“Always causing trouble, running around playing tricks, shooting me that fucking smile when you play with your tail,” he “scolds” her, giving both a sharp pinch that makes her keen, her tail rising as he mentions it. “Do you know how much it makes me want you? Makes me want to sink to my knees, slide under your skirt, eat you out in front of everyone until even you can’t pretend to be innocent.” 

 

Another short, sharp thrust, this time he knows he’s found her g-spot because her grip tightens on his wrist, her walls fluttering around his cock. It feels fucking incredible, but all his attention is on her now. On the pulse beating at the side of her neck. On how she’s losing rhythm, pleasure tugging her into jerky, animal movements. 

 

On how damn close he knows she is because he knows her body almost better than his own. 

 

“Makes me want to push you up against the wall, bend you over the cart, take one of your little toys from your bag and fuck you til you scream my name,” he gasps, rubbing faster across her clit, trying not to move too much and pressing himself flush against her. 

 

Fjord’s certainly not unaffected, four points of clawed fingers are dimpling the skin at his hip, the half orc’s hand stiff with the effort of not gripping him tightly. Of not hurting him. And finally, fucking finally he’s sliding in, pushing slowly past his wet and well stretched lips. It’s almost enough to break Caleb’s focus. 

 

Almost. 

 

Jester’s still squirming, her free hand rising to grip his hair for balance as she arches, making the best possible show for their audience. His name falls from her lips in a breathy moan, sweeter than the honey she loves so much. 

 

“Caleb...” 

 

The wizard groans and takes a moment to suck a mark onto the side of her neck, jolting his hips forwards again. It shifts Fjord inside him too and his knot brushes just below where his fingers are working Jester into a frenzy. 

 

“Like that,” he gasps, rubbing faster, “say it again.” 

 

“Caleb!” This time it’s more urgent, almost a warning as her whole body goes taut, right on the edge. Not quite a shout, not loud enough to be heard outside their little private hut. His free hand moves from her breast to her hip, doing his best to keep her still. 

 

Fjord’s hand comes to rest on Caleb’s hip, not holding him in place but reassuring, the large man leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

 

“Push your knot in right before she comes.” 

 

Caleb hesitates for barely a moment, but Fjord knows a lot more about this than he ever will. Jester’s quaking, right on the edge, clutching at his arm almost hard enough to hurt. Somewhere along the way her tail has wrapped itself around his thigh, sliding over his skin every time he moves. He takes a moment to grip her hip more firmly, then thrusts all the way up and in. 

 

The friction, the new stretch, the feeling of being filled so completely is what does Jester in and she cries out, her whole body spasming as the orgasm rocks through her. It feels... 

 

Caleb’s searching for a description when suddenly Fjord’s pushing all the way into him too, a thick half orc cock gliding in and stretching him wide open while Jester squeezes and shakes apart on his cock. It’s fucking transcendental. 

 

By the time Caleb’s come back down, Jester is limp against his chest, her head back and arching to press soft, tender kisses along his neck and jaw. Fjord’s at his other side, nuzzling his hair, rock hard and still deep inside. He only realizes he’s still hard too when Jester twists, her walls massaging his shaft, and his hips jerk, fucking his knot deeper into her. 

 

A large green hand covers the side of his hip again and Fjord is smirking, leaning around to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Good?” He asks, pulling out just enough to make Caleb whimper at the loss before gliding back in. Caleb nods, his head twisting hungrily for a deeper kiss, which Fjord is more than happy to grant him. 

 

“Did... did I come?” The wizard pants against his lips, not sure how to describe the overpowering sensation that rocked through him. Fjord chuckles softly, his hand sliding carefully down the curve of Jester’s ass pressed to Caleb’s hip to trace the place where they’re joined. 

 

“Not yet. Ready to see what that’s like?” He nips gently at Caleb’s lower lip and Jester twists, friction making both her and Caleb moan as she cranes up for a kiss of her own. Fjord tips her chin up just a little more, never one to deny her. Leaning down to meet her means pushing even deeper into Caleb, squashing him between their bodies. 

 

Their lips have barely parted before Caleb leans in, stealing a kiss for himself from cool blue lips. 

 

“That was really, really good,” Jester murmurs as they part, resting her horn on his shoulder. Caleb nods, arms slipping to wrap around her. Now that things have settled a little, he can feel some of the urgency returning. 

 

Having his knot settled fully inside Jester was... strange. It wasn’t much thicker than the rest of him, but he could feel every millimetre where they pressed together like a ring of pulsing warmth. It almost blends with the stretch just below where Fjord fills him. Together, the two sensations coil in his gut, each more insistent in their demands for movement. 

 

Fjord draws out just a little, then thrust back in in a smooth glide that set Caleb and Jester both whimpering as the wizard was jostled inside her. The half orc stills at once, one hand going to each of their hips. 

 

“You ready to keep goin’, Jes?” He asks, stroking his thumb gently over smooth skin. The tiefling nods immediately, dropping back to her hands and knees and arching her back, just to put on a show. 

 

“Yeah! You better fuck me reeeeal good though!” 

 

The speed with which she regains her composure always makes the others slightly jealous, even if she couldn’t control the shaking when Caleb shifts experimentally inside her. Something about being opened so wide, filled so well, maybe the way Caleb’s knot forces his cock to rub over her g-spot with every thrust, all of it drives her wild. 

 

She flexes experimentally around him, loving the way his nails dug in as he swore, gripping her hips. And then he begins to move again, slowly at first and guided by Fjord. Fuck, the knot felt incredible, stretching her open with every thrust back in and tingling her lips every time it slid out. 

 

Ever conscious of her audience, Jester moans loudly, tossing her hair back off her face as she panted. 

 

“Yeah, like that... fuck I can feel every inch of you!” She braced her hands on the ground, giving herself a little more leverage to push back onto him. The wet slap of skin on skin grew louder, doubled as behind them both, Fjord begins to thrust as well. Jester could almost tell what he was doing, because every push in jolts Caleb a little further into her, no matter what Caleb was doing. 

 

Together they begin to work out a rhythm, both of Fjord’s hands moving to Caleb’s hips to guide the human as he rutted into him. He keeps his pace just a little slower, sliding home just after Caleb had pushed balls deep into Jester just to push his hips that little bit further. The tiefling gasps every time, and soon she’s flexing and pushing back on the same tempo as Fjord rather than Caleb. 

 

It‘s... interesting, to be in the middle of. Before long Caleb gives up on doing anything but holding on, trying to keep his angle straight and letting them both fuck each other through him. It all got twisted up somewhere with the craving for submission, both being their toy for each to fuck and knowing both were working to bring him pleasure tangling low in his gut. All he wants is to do this forever, to be there with them to use and to cherish. To be watched by the others, to know he was making them happy. 

 

He almost regrets feeling the orgasm rising through him, building with each push and thrust. But part of him knows the time, knows the spell only had twenty minutes left, knows it couldn’t last forever. Knows he could do it again the next day, if they wanted to. Knows that maybe, just maybe... this doesn’t have to end. 

 

He isn’t sure exactly when his knot began to swell, but suddenly instead of sliding slickly from Jester’s warmth his thrusts devolve to jerking back and forth, trapped inside her. Suddenly everything is more intense, her walls clamping around him and all but milking him as Fjord slams ever faster into him. Gasping for air, Caleb just manages to reach around and rub at Jester’s clit in sharp, jerky motions. 

 

Already on edge from the renewed stretching and concentrated bursts rubbing her g-spot, Jester all but sobs at the renewed attention on her clit. Giving up on the show, she buries her face in her arms, ass in the air to let Caleb keep hammering into her. Before long she’s screaming out her second release, crying his name and squeezing around him as tightly as she could, his knot expanding inside. 

 

Caleb groans at the renewed pressure as she comes again, pushing in deep one last time and letting go, his whole world shrinking to the pulsing knot that expands fully, shooting a hot load of come deep into his tiefling. Behind him, Fjord moans low in his throat and pushes his shoulders down, thrusting in deeply and jamming his knot as deeply into Caleb as it will go. 

 

Laying along Jester’s back, Caleb lets himself drift. His cock still twitched inside Jester with each sharp thrust and then Fjord was coming too, his own knot expanding and stretching Caleb out in such a blissful, perfect fullness. The wizard buries his face in the back of Jester’s neck, breathing in her scent and snuggling into her. 

 

It’s Caduceus who gets up and comes to settle them all onto their sides. Fjord’s still supporting his own weight but barely, breath coming in shuddering gasps as his whole body relaxes, pulsing pleasantly with the completed knot. He goes easily when Caduceus guides him, tugging Caleb and Jester both back against him and snuggling around the pair of them. 

 

Caduceus settles a blanket carefully over the three of them, then turns to the women by the fire. 

 

“Are you two going to sleep, or will you want to take over the watch?” 

 

Beau and Yasha exchange glances, then Beau sighs and reaches for her clothing. 

 

“I wanna catch an hour before taking over, but sure. Better get Caleb to tell Nott it’s safe to come back.” She pauses, glances over at Caleb. Smirks a little. “But maybe not til his own knot’s gone down.” 

 

Caleb doesn’t even notice to flip her off, which is a sure sign he’s gone somewhere soft and fuzzy. He’s surrounded on all sides by Fjord and Jester, the half orc’s arms wrapped around both the smaller two, with the tiefling snuggling back into him until they’re touching at literally every inch they can. None seem to have any interest in the conversation, or anything else except their little pile. 

 

Caduceus shoots them a fond smile and scoots a few pillows under their heads. 

 

“Probably best not. I’m sure we’ll all hear about it when the hour’s up.” 

 

Beau snickers a little, tugging on her shirt and looking around for her pants. 

 

“Think Jester will complain?” 

 

By now, Yasha’s begun dressing as well, and hands Beau her pants back carefully around the fire. 

 

“I think we’ll hear a hearty groan,” the aasimar confides with a small smile, reaching for her own fur wrap. 

 

Almost on cue a small, grumbly noise comes from the pile and Jester’s arms emerge from the blanket. 

 

“Want someone to cuddle,” she calls, her voice almost sleep blurred with contentment, “I forgot I can’t snuggle while he’s knotting me.” She sounds so disgruntled, like the universe has created this injustice just to wrong her, that all three remaining companions crack a smile. 

 

Behind her, Caleb makes a grumbly noise of his own, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. 

 

“We’re both holding you, blueberry,” he mumbles, burying his face in the crock of her neck to plant kisses in her hair. Jester huffs, tracing her hand over his and Fjord’s arms. 

 

“But I want to hold someone too.” She gives Beau her very best puppy eyes, shining soulful and purple. 

 

Beau hesitates for a second, not completely sure she wants to be part of any hug with a naked Caleb and Fjord. But then Yasha’s stepped around the fire, sitting to press a fond kiss to Jester’s temple. The tiefling wraps her arms around Yasha’s waist immediately with a happy hum, nestling into her side. 

 

“I am always happy to hold you, Jester,” the large woman says softly, petting the tiefling’s hair. Then she turns to glance at Beau. “Unless Beau would like to be in the middle?” 

 

And damn it, that’s an offer Beau has never in her life had the will to refuse. She squints at Caleb for a moment then marches over, slotting herself carefully down so she can wiggle between Jester and Yasha. 

 

“Just watch your hands, Widogast.” 

 

“What about me?” Fjord asks, releasing his grip on the other two just long enough to try and tickle the monk. Beau deflects his hand easily, mock scowling. 

 

“You watch them too!” 

 

Jester’s giggling again, unlooping her arms from Yasha long enough to pull Beau up against her, then reaching out for Yasha too. 

 

“I’m not going to watch mine!” 

 

Beau opens her mouth to claim she doesn’t want Jester too, but thinks better of it. The one most likely to start a tickle fight is literally always Jester. Being knotted seems to have settled her down a little, but best not to tempt it. Instead she presses a kiss to Jester’s temple and works one of her legs into the tangle that is Caleb, Jester, and Fjord’s. 

 

“Just let me out when it’s time for watch, or I’ll wake you up and take you with me.” 

 

Jester whines at the very thought and wriggles back into Caleb. 

 

“But I want more snuggles! I’m not done!” 

 

Fjord sighs dramatically from the back of the pile and sticks a finger into her mouth. 

 

“You’ll have them, you brat. Caleb’s gonna stay stuck in you at least another ten minutes.” 

 

The wizard is still decidedly more out of it than either of them, though whether it’s from a blissful subspace or a lack of familiarity with knotting someone else is hard to say. He is in the rather unique position of knotting while being knotted, which both of his partners have noticed. He can barely muster the energy to move at all, just cuddling peacefully between his more mobile friends. 

 

Jester sucks on Fjord’s fingers for a moment solely on principle, then spits them out and settles back down. 

 

“I really like this, Caleb,” she confirms mussily as if any of them are in any doubt. It makes the wizard smile, at least, and press a kiss to the back of her neck. 

 

“Worth the wait?” 

 

She pretends to consider it for a long moment, hmmming dramatically. So he bites her, and she laughs and snuggles Yasha and Beau closer. 

 

“Yes! I can’t wait to try it myself some day.” 

 

The thought of Jester being able to knot him sends Caleb’s stomach into a lazy backflip and his cock twitches inside her, making her laugh. Beau’s about to ask when she realizes she decidedly doesn’t want to know, making a face and twisting around to look for Caduceus. 

 

“Any more blankets?” She has such a hopeful puppy look on her face that the firbolg just smiles, draping the blankets he’s just retrieved over her and Yasha. 

 

“I’m not gonna be able to get more bedrolls without moving you,” he warns the group at large, and receives several incoherent grumbles for his troubles. It only widens the smile and he retrieves one last blanket, setting his own bedroll out behind Fjord. He’s getting to the end of the bubble where he can only just lie flat, and if he pointed his toes they’d brush the magical wall. 

 

Still, he’s not claustrophobic, and he very much enjoys being able to loop a long, furred arm over most of his companions, able to reach all but Yasha. Beau takes a moment to consider pretending she doesn’t want the extra touch, but the soft hand is covering most of her exposed skin between pants and cropped shirt, and Caduceus is always delightfully warm. No one else is alert enough to call her out for anything, perceived or otherwise, so she settles down to rest. 

 

It’s a little strange to think she can be so relaxed, so vulnerable with these people as she cuddles up to her naked girlfriend, her other pressed up large and warm behind her. If even Fjord can accept the snuggles happily, surely she won’t look weak for allowing it. 

 

One day, she may even realize that it’s the reluctance to accept the cuddles that shows the most weakness. Worrying about what others think is by far the bigger vulnerability. 

 

The Mighty Nein are a pretty good example of how not to do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: So... this took at least three months, hopefully with it out of the way I’ll get a couple more short things done? Or finish some other long things. Or just start an Essek/Nein gangbang.


End file.
